


【最终幻想XIV】于雪中盛开 Part III “污”

by metempsy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metempsy/pseuds/metempsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>因为有点污，就丢出来了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【最终幻想XIV】于雪中盛开 Part III “污”

那退却甚至令人心动。  
他有些不知道自己在做什么。或者说在意识到之前，他就已经按照某种行动在行动，然而行动本身的目的和意义，却不是那么明确的，比如他为何致力于噙住那在初次碰触中惊慌退开的嘴唇，认为这样的闪避也是理所应当的一部分，甚至觉得有点有趣似的。  
他吻着那双唇。唇齿间残留着胡椒沙司略带刺激的味道，这些独特的香料来自温暖南方，昂贵而稀有，若不是有人特意带来，以巨龙首营地的物资配给是绝没办法品尝得到的。  
他的舌尖勾上躲闪的舌尖。  
酸涩清凉的味道麻痹味蕾，却留下更辛辣火热的触感，仿佛有微小的火药颗粒在口中炸裂，烧热了两双唇舌。如果说曾有过抗拒和退缩，那么此刻也不复存在，舔舐和缠绕激发的火焰从尾椎一直烧到脑髓，呼吸与喘息难舍难分，直到紧闭的双眼前绽开点点金光，破碎的空气在齿缝间挤成短促呜咽，满溢的唾液在唇边冰凉，留下一痕微痛的涩意。  
他的吻印在那道湿润的痕迹上。  
娟秀的下颌勾起一个自修长脖颈延伸到锁骨的顺滑线条，锁骨中央浅浅的凹陷恰好容得下一根手指或舌尖。他沿着向两侧延伸的线条，亲吻、舔舐、啃咬，细腻紧绷的皮肤，彼此接触的时候仿佛可以感觉到皮肤之下连接骨骼的筋肉细微的涌动。每一次起伏和收缩都蕴含着生命最本质的美，他痛爱的那种美，令人窒息，令人陶醉，令人目弛神迷。  
他无法移开视线，无法移开手指和嘴唇，那仿佛是一种饥荒，犹如渴欲。  
他想要畅饮。  
在精灵的耳中，世界充满丰富声音。他可以听到窗外雪花飘落细如沙砾摇曳，铁窗每一次被摇曳窗格沉闷的碰撞，他听到炉火中干柴在细微的碎裂坍塌，他也听得到心跳加速，血流升温，床褥的每一丝扭曲和空气从喉咙中被挤压破碎的微弱鸣响——称之为呻吟也未尝不可。  
因他的吻，他的手指和掌心，那具身躯扭动着、战栗着，扭曲恍若挣扎，战栗犹如恐惧，然而那身体和嘴唇却是火热滚烫的，犹胜他自己的温度，卷着滚滚热浪紧贴着他，灼得他又疼又痒，烧得所有理智和慎重都化作灰烟，飘散如被风卷席的雪子。  
他渴求。他惊惧。他痴迷。他放纵。  
唯一的通途近在咫尺。  
所以的一切皆如虚幻，唯有潮湿和溽热是真实的，自下而上缠绕如伊修加德有过的雨。那修筑在云端之上的旧城市绵长缭绕的雨丝，遮蔽视线的云幕，轻柔如薄纱，浸透每一寸肌肤，每一分骨骼，每一根随风飘散的发丝和睫羽，濡湿绵软，却让他睁不开眼，无法呼吸。  
有如雷霆。有如恩露。  
所有缠绕的肢体，紧咬的欲望，都沉没在这场温暖而痛切的雨中，仿佛永不停息。  
直到绽放的轰鸣响彻耳畔，振颤脑髓，连接着灵魂与肉体的那唯一的丝弦被狠狠拨动，鼓唱出最难以言喻的天籁之音，那是从星球诞生伊始便响彻在以太之流中无人知晓的韵律。  
蚀骨入髓。  
他喘息了好一阵子，才猛地睁开眼。  
短暂的迷茫之后他开始认清熟悉天花板，木制天顶因为曾经被雪压塌而更换过，新板材与旧木色差分明，在床头上方拼接成斑斓图案。像堡垒，又像喷火的怪兽，他曾经想过很多，但最终也没有下一个定义。  
他长长地吐出一口气。  
腿间的湿热让他不适，黏滑的体液使得亵衣粘在皮肤上，随着他些微的动作而滑动，那感觉格外糟糕。他从褥子底下抽出手抹去脸上的汗水，这才意识到不知怎么回事，原本分给同床者的毛皮全都被自己裹在身上，暖得犹如炙烤，以至于浑身燥热到现在都没有散去。  
他慢慢地转过头去。  
枕边还丢着几张卡片，昨晚冒险者难得清闲，特意花金币传送到营地，送来新鲜海产。晚餐之后他们玩了一阵牌，便以武人良好的习惯迅速入眠。直到现在冒险者好似裹睡袋一样裹着黑羊皮睡得一动不动，他看起来自从前晚躺下就没挪过地方。  
戟枪静静倚在床头，只要一伸手就能抓到。  
他不期然升起的紧张稍稍退去。  
悄悄滑下床，他裹着暖袍快步走进卧室旁的盥洗间。钟点比他惯常的晨起时间并没有晚太多，侍从已经悄悄送来了热水，还额外准备了冒险者的一份。他飞快地擦干自己，把脏污了的亵衣丢进藤筐，稍晚的时候侍从会替他送去清洗。他把脸埋进残水，长长舒了一口气，任由一连串泡沫在脸颊四周胡乱绽放。  
梦境的影子已经从他的血管里彻底消失，伴随着层层包裹上来的个人意志的浪潮被冲进潜意识深渊，犹如一粒无法辨识的沙砾，他已经无法回忆梦中的场景了，而这件事本身也终将褪色，就如成年男性偶尔会产生的每一次梦中的觉醒一样，无须记得。  
就连小小的尴尬也是转瞬即逝。  
他听到房间里开始有了别的动静，甩了甩满头湿发，笑嘻嘻回到房间。  
冒险者站在堆放盔甲的桌子旁边，捧着一块甲片仔细察看着，他一只脚上已经套好了铠甲，另一只脚却还光着，大概是因为冷，他踮着脚，整个人歪歪斜斜地靠着墙。  
“怎么了？”他问。  
“固定带断了一根。昨天我就觉得肩甲往下掉，本来想拿去给铁匠看看的，结果光顾着玩牌忘记了。”冒险者放下甲片，蹦着给自己套上另一只铁靴，“一会儿我拿过去。”  
“让科朗蒂奥帮你带下去就是。”  
“他是你的侍从又不是我的，别老使唤他帮我做事。”  
他耸耸肩，走到冒险者身后，拿起受损的甲片看了看，龙骑士的黑色盔甲上残留着刀斧劈砍过的痕迹，固定槽因而扭曲断裂，“这你不用在意。他喜欢你，就是嘴上不说罢了。”  
“并不是人人都像你一样。”冒险者轻笑，“对了，提醒我，以后不要跟你睡一起。”  
他悚然一惊，“什么？”那短暂消失的不安猛然攫住了他，“我怎么了？”  
“你一边喊着什么‘对龙弩准备’一边又踹又打，直到我把皮子都扔到你身上才算消停，你自己一点感觉都没有么？”冒险者转过头，挑高眉梢，“你这是梦到什么了不得的东西啊。”  
他毫无记忆，于是无辜地伸长手臂揽住好友的肩膀，“梦到你呀。”  
冒险者有点无可奈何地斜起紫水晶般的眼眸瞟他，最终耸了耸肩。“你说什么都好啦。”  
他嗤嗤笑着放了手，向门口走去。  
“快点，我们要赶不上早餐了。”


End file.
